


Vodevil

by LesathAlNiyat



Series: Ars et vita [2]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Gold Saints - Freeform, M/M, Romance, Side Story
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28664808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesathAlNiyat/pseuds/LesathAlNiyat
Summary: AU. Una amistad inesperada y un viaje sin fecha de retorno unieron a Mü y Milo. Lo de más son cosas de la vida.
Relationships: Aries Mū/Scorpio Milo
Series: Ars et vita [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148267
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Fuego

**Author's Note:**

> Vodevil: (francés: vaudeville) Comedia teatral frívola y ligera, sin pretensiones intelectuales. De argumento basado en la intriga y el equívoco; puede incluir musicales y suele tener final feliz. Se desarrolló en Francia en el siglo XVIII y adquirió gran popularidad en E.U. a finales del siglo XIX y principios del XX.
> 
> Gran parte de la historia se desarrolla paralelo a Fluxus, por lo que es necesario leer esa historia antes.

_Las noches se sienten excesivamente largas, debe ser culpa del invierno. Pero en primavera quiero recibir alegremente la luz del sol._

Departures —Hyde—

* * *

**POV Milo**

Recargas tu maleta contra una de las camas del dormitorio y te dejas caer sin la menor gracia sobre el mullido colchón. Esperas que tu compañero de cuarto no se moleste por que elijas primero, pero después de catorce horas de viaje estás agotado, tanto física como mentalmente. Estás consciente que gran parte se debe a las casi doce horas que pasaste sentado pero, aunque la escala en Londres ayudó a desentumecer los músculos, el hecho de que casi no dormiste desde la noche pasada, sumado a los diversos sentimientos de culpa y miedo que te invaden, es lo que te tiene en ese estado de cansancio extremo.

Tomas tu celular y revisas si «alguien», además de tu mamá y hermanos, respondió el mensaje con la selfie donde posas junto al cartel de «welcome» en el aeropuerto, pero no hay nada. Sueltas un fuerte suspiro para tratar de controlar la enorme tristeza que te invade. Lo cual no funciona pues a tu mente viene Camus y su estúpida propuesta.

—Si te lo pido ¿te quedarías conmigo? —dijo el joven a tu lado.

Dejaste de acomodar tus materiales de pintura para verlo a los ojos—. ¿Cam? —Fue lo único que tú boca logró articular al entender sus palabras

—Quédate conmigo —repitió con suavidad mientras quitaba de tus manos los pinceles antes de abrazarte entre sus fuertes brazos—. Te necesito Milo. Me vas hacer mucha falta.

—También te voy a extrañar —trataste de consolarlo.

—¿Sabes? Algunos días imagino que tú y yo subimos a mi carro y huimos de todo. En ocasiones llegamos a un pequeño pueblo y nos asentamos ahí, en otras viajamos por muchos países, conocemos diferentes culturas, vivimos miles de aventuras. Siempre juntos.

Escuchar sus palabras te hizo desear esa vida—. Es un lindo sueño, pero no podemos hacerlo. No ahora —te separaste del abrazo sólo lo suficiente para ver y tomar su rostro entre tus manos—. Tú tienes muchos sueños y metas: quieres encontrar un buen trabajo, tener tu propia casa y construir algo magnífico y endemoniadamente complejo como La Sagrada Familia. Tirarlo todo por el retrete cuando estás tan cerca de obtener tu título es una locura. Además, no puedo irme así: está mi familia, nuestros amigos.

—Tienes razón, es una estupidez.

Te dolió ver sus ojos llenos de decepción—. Sé que las cosas no son fáciles, y esta separación va a ser complicada. Pero este viaje es algo que quiero hacer —besaste con sutileza sus labios con los tuyos—. Apóyame en esto, y te prometo que algún día escaparemos de aquí juntos.

Asintió con la cabeza antes de buscar tus labios con desesperación. Se entregaron lentamente el uno al otro con la esperanza de que el fuego de su amor mitigara el dolor de esta breve separación. Pero, aunque esa noche intentaste descansar envuelto en sus brazos y él fingió que todo estaba bien cuando te fue a dejar al aeropuerto, la sensación de que estás solo en esto perduró.

Sales de tus pensamientos cuando tu celular te notifica la llegada de un mensaje.

_16:36_

_Sé que no soy el mejor novio y que eché a perder este momento. Pero quiero decirte que realmente te apoyo en esto._

_Te extraño desde que cruzaste el área de seguridad. »_

_16:37_

_También te extraño._ «

_16:38_

_Aquí es casi medianoche y debes estar instalándote. Hablemos mañana._

_Descansa. »_

_16:40_

_Hasta mañana._ «

Te quedas observando las palabras en pantalla del dispositivo e imaginando el sonido de su voz. Piensas llamarle, pero tenía razón, ya era muy tarde. Y a ti te faltan aún muchas cosas por hacer.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose te obliga a sentarte para recibir a tu compañero.


	2. Aventura

_Son tan tristes que los cambiaré, el sentido de los valores y los prejuicios. Te demostraré que no existen los sueños sin sentido. Independientemente de que sea nuestro futuro._

Hi No Hikari Sae Todokanai Kono Basho De —Miyavi—

* * *

**POV Mü**

Cuando abordé el avión en Londres que me llevaría al seminario de Bellas Artes, nunca imaginé que el torpe chico a quien se le cayó su pase de abordaje mientras lo entregaba a la sobrecargo sería mi nuevo compañero de habitación. Una escena cliché y cómica que me indicó que justamente él era el tipo de persona a quien solía evitar. El típico «chico problema» que se quería sentir especial. Y mi opinión no cambió cuando se plantó frente a mí con su azulado cabello despeinado, sus marcadas ojeras, su falsa sonrisa y se presentó como «Milo».

—Te juro que no consumo drogas —se apresuró a decir al notar que lo juzgaba.

—¿Disculpa?

—Dicen que «la primera impresión es lo que cuenta» y sé que debo tener cara de zombie en este momento, pero no pude dormir bien por la emoción y… jamás había hecho un viaje tan largo así que vengo con otro horario. Y… creo que sólo estoy diciendo tonterías —explicó apenado.

—No me tranquiliza saber que sólo eres un chiflado —me reí de su expresión de confusión—. Pero de ser un loco «y» drogadicto me vería en la necesidad de ir a solicitar un cambio de habitación y reportarte con alguna autoridad.

—Realmente tengo suerte —sonrió con confianza.

Después del ajetreo, es obvio que mi mente no está enfocada en germinar alguna historia; así que hago a un lado mi libreta y observo a mi compañero que descansa en la cama de al lado. «Incluso dormido es un problema» pienso al ver cómo da otra vuelta sobre el colchón y murmura algo.

—Entonces _Mu_... ¿que te hizo venir hasta este lado del mundo? —indaga en el espacio libre de la cama donde descansan sus cosas.

—Es Mü —corrijo e imito su acción—. Cómo si quisieras decir una «i» pero en su lugar pronuncia una «u» —veo como comienza a mover los labios intentando hacer el sonido, dando por resultado varias muecas—. No te preocupes, pronto aprenderás. Y respondiendo a tu pregunta: creo que estoy buscando un poco de inspiración. Como todos aquí.

—¿Inspiración para qué? No sé a qué te dedicas —dice acomodándose para prestarme atención.

—Quiero ser dramaturgo. Estudié actuación —«como mi madre» alcanzo a esquivar— pero prefiero estar detrás del escenario que sobre él. Además, me gusta contar historias —sonrío—. Y a ti ¿qué te trajo aquí Milo?

—Gané una beca —responde orgulloso—. Un amigo me alentó a enviar una de mis fotografías y… —borra su sonrisa y la reemplaza por una falsa— aquí estoy, listo para esta aventura.

«Es un torpe con suerte» pienso—. ¿Eres Fotógrafo?

—Estudiante de Artes Visuales.

—Así que quieres ser artista.

—Soy bueno dibujando y me gusta ver todo lo que imagino plasmado en un papel. Pero creo que sólo quise ser diferente a mis hermanos. No me mal entiendas, me agradan; pero cuando son gemelos, y uno es abogado y el otro médico, lo que menos quieres oír es que te pareces a ellos —señala su cabello—. Debe parecer una estupidez todo lo que te digo.

«Un loco, suertudo y sincero»—. Todos tenemos motivos diferentes. Yo estudié teatro, muchos creen que era lo que se esperaba de mí porque provengo de una familia de actores. Pero lo disfruto. Me gusta en especial la magia que surge antes y detrás de una obra. Por eso decidí especializarme en producción y literatura dramática.

—¡Woh! ¿Ya has escrito algo?

—Puros manuscritos. La mayoría son muy personales así que no los he postulado a alguna compañía. Por ahora estoy enfocado en terminar la maestría —«¿Por qué le estoy contando todo esto?».

—Es increíble lo que haces para conseguir tu meta. Yo quiero hacer muchas cosas, no tengo un plan de vida —complementa al ver mi desconcierto—. Mi novio dice que: soy de las personas que viven un día a la vez, simplemente voy tomando las oportunidades que se presentan y me adapto a ellas —sonríe apenado—. Aunque me gustaría ser más como ustedes y enfocarme en una cosa, eso no va conmigo. Creo que eso fue lo que me motivó a seguir el consejo de mi amigo para querer estar aquí. Y nuevamente estoy diciendo estupideces. Perdón, es el sueño lo que me hace hablar más de lo normal.

—Deberías descansar —propongo para cortar el tema—. Realmente pareces zombie.

—Lo sé. Llevo más de veinticuatro horas despierto.

Me acomodo mejor en la cama y cierro los ojos para intentar dormir. Aunque estoy acostumbrado a viajar la primera noche siempre es la más difícil, pero puedo asegurar que mi insomnio se debe a que la fuerza a la que muchos llaman destino en este momento se debe estar burlando de mí.


	3. Pasión

_El futuro es efímero, algún día llegaré ahí, ¿verdad? Pero con la fuerza que bosquejo en el aire atravesaré el cielo._

Aerial —Kotani Kinya— 

* * *

**POV Milo**

El celular marcaba las 13:58 cuando abandonaste el taller y corriste a toda velocidad hacia tu dormitorio. No te importó saltarte la comida, ni que casi te atropelló un estupido en bicicleta que iba sobre el área peatonal, sólo querías llegar a tiempo a tu cita diaria con Camus. Coordinar horarios era complicado, más desde que comenzó a trabajar, limitando las horas en que coincidían para hablar; y hoy esos valiosos minutos iban a ser menos.

Por fortuna, perder el aliento te hizo llegar sólo cinco minutos tarde a la videollamada. Y que Camus estuviera de excelente humor, hizo que dejaras de reprocharte tu descuido y pudieras disfrutar su conversación.

—Mi jefe comentó que le impresionó mi propuesta para la remodelación de la galería —mostró una gran sonrisa—, si todo sigue igual, es probable que me una al proyecto del nuevo conservatorio.

—¡Es fantástico Cam! —pensaste que de haber estado ahí habrías saltado a sus brazos para besarlo. Eso te deprimió.

—Desearía que estuvieras aquí —él pensaba lo mismo.

—Te extraño —repetiste como siempre, esperando que esas simples palabras lograran reducir la distancia entre los dos.

—Ya es casi hora de que regreses a tus clases —suspiró—, y yo debo dormir.

—Te amo Camus —enviaste un beso esperando le llegara —pienso en ti cada minuto.

—Y yo en ti.

—Te veo mañana —te despediste antes de cerrar la ventana de la llamada.

Revisaste el reloj: 14:45, aún faltaban algunos minutos para que reanudara la actividad en los talleres; así que regresaste con calma a terminar tus bocetos. Compraste una barra de avena para calmar tu hambre, pero no fue de ayuda ya que el constante gruñir de tu estómago te distrajo las últimas dos horas de clase.

A las 17:00 recogiste tus cosas y fuiste a comer. Una hora más tarde, y con el estómago lleno, regresaste a tu dormitorio. Al abrir la puerta no te extrañó encontrar a Mü leyendo, mientras esperaba a que la pequeña jarra eléctrica terminara de trabajar para preparar su amado y exclusivo café.

—No te ví en la primera hora de la comida.

—Me quedé en el taller. Le pedí a la modelo que me ayudara con una serie de poses para mi boceto —dejaste tu bolsa de materiales sobre tu escritorio y te lanzaste a tu cama.

—¿Eso te ocasionó un problema? —indagó al detectar la pesadez en tu voz.

—No —te sentaste para verlo—. Es que... casi olvidé mi cita con Camus —dejaste salir tu frustración— Sólo iba a realizar una serie de apuntes rápidos, no más de veinte minutos, pero me entusiasmé cuando June realizó poses muy complejas gracias a su flexibilidad, y se me fue la hora dibujando.

—¿Y se molestó? —preguntó para entender el porqué de tu estado.

Negaste con la cabeza—. Estoy enojado conmigo —explotaste—. Con la exposición final acercándose, tengo que dedicar más tiempo a mis proyectos. No me quejo, cuando estoy en los talleres todo se hace a un lado. Pero al salir todos mis pensamientos regresan, en especial aquel que dice: «estás descuidando tu relación con Camus».

—Eso te pasa por ser esa clase de idiota —hizo una pausa al ver tu confusión—. El que arruina sus oportunidades por no hacer sufrir a los demás. Desde el primer día no has dejado de culparte por estar aquí y no con tu novio.

—No, yo…

—Milo, ganaste una beca, tienes talento. Pero no la mereces si eres capaz de desperdiciar tu lugar al no entregarte a tu pasión al 100%.

—Lo intento, pero no puedo apartar a Camus.

—Que aproveches y disfrutes esta oportunidad no es hacerlo a un lado. Si él te apoya, debe entender que hacer lo que te apasiona no te hace quererlo menos —comenzaste a reflexionar sus palabras—. Además, por un día que llegues tarde no te conviertes en el peor novio.

—Entiendo —trataste de sonar seguro.

—Eso espero —se puso de pie para preparar su café.

Te quedaste pensando en todo lo que dijo. Por lo que te tomó por sorpresa cuando te habló para compartirte una taza.

—Desde hace tiempo quiero preguntarte algo, no respondas si no quieres —asentiste con la cabeza—. ¿Qué escondes de tu relación con Camus? Sé que es «maravilloso, guapo y estás loco por él», pero parece que lo vas cargando.

Sus palabras fueron un balde de agua fría, pero no sabes si fue en agradecimiento por el café, el hecho de que sólo ibas a verlo un mes más, o simplemente querías decirle a alguien todo lo que habías estado guardando de Camus.


End file.
